


Bug of a Storm

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Graduation is coming and Marinette is stressed. Nothing a run can't fix, until the rain hits





	1. Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this off slow.

Graduation is around the corner, and with it comes heeps of homework. With Hawk Moth safely behind bars, things were a bit less stressful. That didn’t mean the stress wasn’t still there. End of the year tests were looming, homework was piling up, and Marinette just needed a little run to help her relax. With Tikki all the willing to oblige, Marinette just couldn’t suit up fast enough.

The end of Ladybug’s run found her at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked out over the city. Street lights lit up the streets, giving the city the most beautiful glow. A crack of thunder over head snapped her out of her daze as she looked to the sky. The dark clouds were rolling in fast, so with a flick of her wrist she was off towards home. She didn’t even manage to set her feet on the roof before the sky opened up. She took a moment to calculate the distance from home, and with a small huff decided to that staying put would be the safest option available for now. 

Adrien jumped at the sudden pounding of rain at his window. Staring out, he watched as the rain washed away the day. Scanning the view, a flash of red caught his attention. “Ladybug?” She must have been out on a run, and with the rain as heavy as it was she was staying put. Grabbing the flashlight at his desk he began to flicker the light. She needed shelter, and he was not going to deny it of her.  
As Marinette took shelter, a rather strange flicker caught her eye. Looking to the window she noticed none other than Adrien Agreste standing on the other side smiling and waving her over. Was he offering her shelter? Slowly she made her way to the window, sliding through the opening. “Thank you.” she smiled, her body giving a shiver as the A/C blew cold air across her wet body.  
With a small laugh Adrien offers her his shower. “Can’t have one of Pair’s superheros getting a cold.” Showing her the way and pulling out a fresh towel for her, he quickly leaves so she can warm up.

Marinette lets her transformation fall, whispering a slew of apologize to Tikki, before stepping in the shower. A final shiver runs up her spine as the waterfall of warmth hits her cold skin. It wasn’t until she stepped out of the shower that she realized one fundamental problem. “Crap. How am I going to hide my identity?” A small knock on the door startles her a bit.

“I have some clothes for you to change into. Also a bag for your wet ones, I-I mean if they are wet that is. I’ll just leave them out here.” 

A small smile graced her lips, Adrien had always been sweet. Stepping out from the warm water, she quickly wraps in the towel he left for her. “Tikki, is there a chance you are okay for another suit up?” She looked to her Kwami.

“Of course, I ate the cookie in your purse while you warmed up. So, I’m good to go.” Tikki did a little flip in the air to prove her point.

Taking the clothes and bag provided, she quickly changed and suited up once more before meeting Adrien back in his bedroom. The rain outside was still going strong as he told her she was welcome to stay till it stopped. “Besides, the house gets lonely.” She gave a small frown, the memory of her and Chat loading his father into the back of a police car flashed across her mind. Paying no real mind to it, Adrien walked over to his TV, picking up the two controllers. “Wanna play?” 

She gives him a soft smile,”I don’t know,” her smile turned playful, “I’m pretty good.” She walks over to him. “Sure you can handle getting beat?”

His smile lit up the room, “Go easy on me then?” Five rounds later and Adrien yields. “You’re as skilled as Marinette.” He lets out a laugh. Just as he was about to ask if she wanted to watch a movie instead, a flash of lighting lit up the sky followed by a loud crack of thunder. Suddenly the two were sitting in the dark.


	2. Lost in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells Ladybug she is welcome to stay for as long as she likes.

Ladybug glances out the window, the rain steady as it hits his windows. “I don’t think this is letting up anytime soon”.

Adrien looks out the window, then to her. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you like”. He gives her a smile, which she gratefully returns. “If I may ask, what were you doing out so late”?

“Ah,” a small blush spreads on her cheeks. “I was a bit stressed, so I went for a run”.

He chuckles. “In spots”?

Her blush grows, “I find it the best way to”.

The two settle into a comfortable conversation, each sharing stories about themselves. Ladybug ever careful not to give too many details. Another loud crack of thunder cause Ladybug to jump and grab a hold of Adrien’s arm. Startled for a moment, he quickly recovers giving her a reassuring smile. “S-sorry, I wasn’t expecting the sudden noise”. Shaking his head he placed a hand on her cheek. 

Lifting her head slightly he leaned in. “I’ve got you”. His lips found hers and suddenly the storm disappeared. Ladybug’s eyes fluttered close as his lips fit perfectly with hers. The way they danced in perfect sync was magical. A soft moan left her as she drown in the pleasant feeling. Adrien placed his right hand at her waist, guiding her onto his lap. His tongue snaked across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She willing gives it to him and another shiver of pleasure hits her as his tongue slips inside. He brought his left hand up, easily pulling out her ribbons, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders and down her back. Lost in bliss, another moan escapes her when he takes a hand full of her locks, pulling her head back. He leaves a trail of kissed down her neck, stopping to suck the skin right above where her suit ends.

“P-promise you won’t look”? He gives her a moan of agreement and she drops her transformation. 

There was a flash of light, then suddenly all he could feel was the warmth of skin as her arms brushed against his. He was drowning in it as he pulled her closer, careful to keep his eyes closed tight. His nose snaked up her body until it found the skin of her neck, leaving no time to waste he quickly latched on to her. Sucking the precious skin there, his hands trailed up to find the hem of her shirt. Slowly he slid off the garment, “Keep your head back”. He breathed into her skin. He opened his eyes, taking in the body of the girl in his lap. “Beautiful”. He placed a kiss at her collarbone, trailing down to find her breast. Gently he took in her nipple, flicking and playing with it using his tongue. Bringing his right hand up he lightly squeezed her other, rolling his thumb over it. The girl in his arms let out a moan that caused the erection in his pants to twitch, and when her hips rolled against it he was left dizzy due to the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would give this to you all before this virus takes me out for a few days. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit of Sin. Don't judge me :)


End file.
